ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowdrop
Snowdrop (スノードロップ Sunodoroppu) is an OC pony created by Silly Filly Studios that appeared in their fan-made My Little Pony animation of the same name. She realms around the modern days as a ghost due to eating a Ghost-Ghost Fruit as an infant. She is a supporting character and a secondary character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life She was born with blinded eyes. She ate a Devil Fruit as a young infant. She does not remember this after growing up. One day, her class is given an assignment, in which the foals in class partnered up to present gift to the princesses at the Spring Sunrise. Being the only one without a partner or a presentation, she began to doubt herself. As she remember what her mother told her that she is a special filly and if she listened closely, she can hear the stars. As she cried in sorrow, a single tear she sheds is solidifies into a speck of ice. Remebering her mother's word, she use one of her feathers to shave pieces off the speck of ice and shape it into something else. During the Spring Sunrise, she presents a crudely made snowflake to the princesses. She remarks that winter deserves just as much love and recognition as the other seasons of the year, due to it being constantly ignored. Asked by Celestia to make more, the following year's snow became one of Equestria's celebrated event and snowflakes, made by Snowdrop herself fall to commemorate it. Snowdrop then gained her Cutie mark. As time passes, she passed away, but lived herself as a ghost, thanks to eating the Ghost-Ghost Fruit as a baby. She eventually discovers she can travel in 3 dimensions each and no more than that. As time began to pass, she began to witness several events (she become partially blind as a ghost), some of those which are heroicly, some that are sorrowful, some that brings pain to others and those who bring forth a newer generation. Present Life Future Heroes Series Personality She is shy, timid, quiet, senstive and kind. When first meeting with the FC Heroes, she was feeling discomfort, due to being unfamiliar to modern times. During her time as a ghost, she think of herself not worthy of having friends, due to the fact that she is now a ghost. Thanks to Kurata and meeting Princess Luna for the first time in 1000 years, she comes to term that the FC Heroes are her friends and the fact that they think the same way. This realization led her to joining the team as the newest FC Hero. Physical Appearance Her body coat is light blue. Her mane and tail is white with light blue accents. Her eyes are blue. Her hooves or ghost 'tail' is mostly transparent. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a withered, hooded cloak, similar to her 'bad future' counterpart. Powers and Abilities Ghost-Ghost Fruit Relationships Princess Luna Kurata Kumota/'Kamen Rider Spider' Kurata has a good relationship with Snowdrop, though he claimed her as an important 'treasue' to his fellow FC Heroes. He also helped her overcoming her doubts in friendship. Background Information *She is the first FC Hero that actually died prior to joining and did not revive in a full solid body. Instead, she lives on as a ghost. *She is the only post-EKDC character to gain a secondary character status before becoming an FC Hero. *She is voiced by Meredith Sims, the director of the fan-made My Little Pony animation of the same name, in the aforementioned fan-animation. *She, along with Richard are the only FC Heroes without an anime-styled face fault. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:FC Hero Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghost